Enamorado de ella
by NaruHina033
Summary: Naruto y hinata se gustan mutuamente...pero una persona no los dejara ser felices juntos ya que era la ex novia de naruto que hara todo para que no pueda ser feliz con el...y si quieren saber mas solo pasen y comente...los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por masashi kisimoto...
1. Capitulo 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENAMORADO DE ELLA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El sol brillaba en este mes de junio...la brisa del viento soplaba en mis cabellos otro año mas en la escuela...y todo comienza aquí...en este año cuando la vi por primera vez en la escuela...ya que era nueva en la ciudad...el año pasado salia con una chica cuando la conocí..ya que tenia una novia..aunque admito que no sentía nada por ella..._

_._

_._

_Hinata tenia los ojos mas preciosos que había visto jamas...tan perlados como la luna y su pelo negro como la noche...su piel blanca como la nieve...y esos labios tan rosados como las flores de primavera..pero cuando mi novia termino conmigo una parte de mi al principio dolió...pero por otra parte me sentí aliviado porque había una oportunidad con hinata..._

_._

_._

_Al verla me había enamorado de ella...por lo que es.._

_._

_._

_._

_-ya dile que la amas...-_dijo karim_-la desgasta con solo verla...enserio dile lo que sientes..._

_-si que fuera tan fácil de decir...-_dijo naruto_-tu eres su amiga averiguarme lo que le gusta_

_-de acuerdo primo...lo haré pero no te prometo nada...-_dijo karim_-estas consiente de ello..._

_-si pero hazlo porfa prima..-_dijo naruto

_-ya te dije que lo haré-_dijo karim_-me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer con ella..._

_-entiendo te encargo...-_dijo naruto

_._

_._

_._

_-que fue lo que te dijo tu primo karim..-_dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_-no le contaste nada de lo que hablamos..._

_-no hina...no le conté que te gusta...-_dijo karim_-"como tu le gustas a el.."_

_-eso no debería importarme ya que tiene una novia que ama...-_dijo hinata con la mirada abajo_-y si se enterara estarían peleando por mi culpa.._

_-por lo que se mi primo termino con ella..-_dijo karim

_-enserio...-_dijo hinata con una esperanza_-de verdad..._

_Karim solo __asintió_

_-que bueno...nos vamos...-_dijo hinata_-tengo muchas cosas que contarte..._

_-de acuerdo..-_dijo karim

_._

_._

_._

_-así que es eso...-_dijo ino_-que raros son ellas.._

_-ni que me lo digas...no se que es lo que la divierte tanto...-_dijo sakura

_-te comprendo amiga...-_dijo tenten_-y que raro que ella no tenga un novio.._

_-se ve que es muy bonita...-_dijo ino

_-y tu ex esta tras ella...-_dijo tenten

_-quien naruto...no lo creo-_dijo sakura_-jamas me olvidaria..._

_-pues viéndolo como la mira deduzco que si te olvido amiga-_dijo ino_-perdón por ser tan sincera...pero es la verdad..._

_-no lo creo...-_dijo sakura_-y se los probare..._

_._

_._

_._

_-enserio que escribirás poesía por una chica...-_dijo kiba_-después de haber roto con tu ex..._

_-eso es cierto...-_dijo sasuke_-ademas..._

_-¿ademas que?-_dijo naruto

_-no crees que estas con ella por despecho...porque sakura te corto a ti primero...-_dijo sasuke

_-se que fue duro al principio...pero te aseguro lo que siento por hinata es diferente...-_dijo naruto

_-eso me dice que la amas...-_dijo kiba_-dime la amas naruto.._

_-si..la amo..creo que la ame desde que andaba con sakura-_dijo naruto_-gracias a sakura de que rompiera conmigo.._

_-eso es raro...-_dijo sasuke_-aunque siempre sospeche que estaba loca..._

_-es cierto...y tu te enojabas por eso...-_dijo kiba

_-saben que...tenían razón...esta loca...-_dijo naruto_-y me siento mejor que nunca no estar con ella.._

_._

_._

_._

_-enserio hina deberías confesárselo...-_dijo karim

_-no creo...ademas no creo que sienta lo mismo por mi...-dijo hinata_

_-confía en lo que te digo...-_dijo karim

_-estas segura de ello...-_dijo hinata_-y si el me.._

_-cofia en ti misma amiga...y te aseguro que seras correspondida...-_dijo karim

_-bueno lo haré...-_dijo hinata

_-así se habla...-_dijo karim

_-creo que las clases empezaran...-_dijo hinata_-ahora que me quedare con el a limpiar..._

_-aprovecha este momento hina...-_dijo karim_-y dile tus sentimientos.._

_._

_._

_._

_-bien clase como saben es viernes de limpieza...y ya saben quien estarán ahí...-_dijo anko_-así que no quiero nada de nada..__es todo lo que tenia que decir...es todo por hoy..._

_Ya que todos se fueron excepto.._

_-que mala suerte amigo..te toco limpiar con ella...-_dijo sasuke_-así que suerte.._

_-lo mismo te digo...así que no lo arruines..-_dijo kiba

_-bien es momento de que se lo digas...-_dijo karim_-y te deseo suerte..._

_-gracias amiga...no se que haría sin ti...-_dijo hinata

_-para que son las amigas...-_dijo karim y se marcho

_Ya que todos al fin se fueron quedando completamente solos..._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuaron limpiando sin decir nada..._

_-"debería de decírselo..."-_pensó hinata

_-"es el momento..."-_pensó naruto

_-hinata...podemos hablar un minuto...-_dijo naruto

_-claro...de que quieres hablar..-_dijo hinata

_-sabes que he terminado con ella hace unos meses...-_dijo naruto_-y no se si..._

_-que quieres decirme...-_dijo hinata

_-lo que trato de decir es que...como decirlo-_dijo naruto_-me gustaría que..tu..y yo.._

_-que nosotros que...-_dijo hinata

_-saldrías conmigo..-_dijo naruto_-que me dices..._

_._

_._

_._

_-me gustas hinata...-dijo naruto_

_Se sorprendió ante su confesión sus latidos de su corazón no paraba de sonarse en sus oídos...sintiéndose feliz por no ser la única que le gustaba también..._

_-que me dices...saldrías conmigo...-_dijo naruto_-dime que si..._

_-tu..tu también..me..me gustas naruto-_dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_-si saldrías contigo..._

_Le sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a ella y beso sus labios de forma dulce...y hermosa la sensación de como sus labios se movían con esa necesidad única y por falta de aire rompieron el beso.._

_-dilo de nuevo...-_dijo naruto

_-que cosa...-_dijo hinata

_-dime que te gusto...-_dijo naruto_-como tu me gustas hinata..._

_-me gustas naruto...y mucho...-_dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios una vez mas.._

_._

_._

_._

_En la puerta del salón...alguien los veía como se besaban muchas veces y se sonreían mutuamente..._

_-perdona querida pero no podrás conmigo...-_dijo sakura

_-ves te dije que ellos se gustan...-_dijo tenten

_-no permitiré que esa se quede con lo que es mio...-_dijo sakura

_-¿tuyo?...si tu fuiste que termino con el...-_dijo ino

_-fue una mala idea...-_dijo sakura_-pero veras que después de unos días volverá conmigo..._

_-estas muy convencida de ello..-_dijo ino

_-por supuesto o no dejo de llamarme sakura...-_dijo sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	2. Capitulo 2

_._

_._

**_Opening_**

_._

_._

_hashiridasu kono michi atarashii hi_  
_ sunda kimi no hitomi ni asu o shinjite iku_  
_ tsuioku no kaze ikusen no kioku mune ni dakishime_  
_ dokomademo tooku takaku_

_yamiyo kara fuita kaze ga yobitomeru you ni tsutsumikonde hanasanai_  
_ furikaeru bokura ima mo nokoshita kizuato ni yadosu itami_  
_ nagareru chi no oto aragaenai saga_  
_ akiramenai wasure wa shinai tsunaida te o_

_kanata kara fuita kaze ga tachifusagaru you ni tsuyoku tatakitsuketeku_  
_ furimuita boku no soba ni kimi ga iru sore dake de aruki daseru_  
_ afureru kanashimi nakushita omokage_  
_ yakitsuiteru kese wa shinai inori o te ni_

_kakenukeru kono machi mawaru taiyou_  
_ yukusaki o terashite asu e tsudzuku michi o_  
_ kake meguru itoshisa mayowanai mune ni hikari idaite_  
_ egaita mirai o sora e_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-ya que terminemos con todo este trabajo vamos por un helado si quieres...-_dijo naruto

_-seria mañana...ya que seria sabado...-_dijo hinata

_-bien...en la tarde...__-_dijo naruto_-que te parece como a las seis para ir al cine..._

_-claro...pero hay que terminar...con esto..-_dijo hinata

_-tienes razon...-_dijo naruto

_._

_._

_._

_-bien creo que es todo...-_dijo hinata_-nos vemos..._

_-no se te olvida algo...-_dijo naruto

_-como que...tengo todo lo que necesito...-_dijo hinata

_-un beso de tu novio...-_dijo naruto

_¿novio...?-_dijo hinata_-solo dijiste que te gustaba no que somos novios..._

_-buen punto...-_dijo naruto_-hinata...quieres ser mi novia..._

_-de verdad...-_dijo hinata

_._

_._

_._

_-es lo mas sincero que he dicho...-_dijo naruto_-entonces aceptas...  
_

_-si...si quiero...-_dijo hinata

_-ahora me das el beso...-_dijo naruto

_-esta bien...-_dijo hinata y beso sus labios

_-entonces paso por ti mañana a las seis...-_dijo naruto

_-de acuerdo...-_dijo hinata

_._

_._

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA...**_  
_

_-te vez muy contenta hina...algo paso...-_dijo hanabi

_-pueda que si...-_dijo hinata_-pero es un secreto..._

_-anda dimelo...-_dijo hanabi

_-no...nos vemos...-_dijo hinata y entro a su cuarto

_-que mala...-_dijo hanabi

_._

_._

_._

**_-Si mi sangre fuera tinta y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas escribiría cuanto te quiero._...**

_-que cosas dices...-_escribio hinata y lo envio

**_-es la verdad..te quiero tanto que soy un poeta.._**

_-tonto...-_escribio hinata y lo envio

**_-Necesito el corazón porque me hace vivir pero mas te necesito porque lo haces latir_...**

_-me extrañas mucho...-_escribio hinata y lo envio

**_-demasiado y tu me extrañas..._**

_-si..te extraño mucho...-_escribio hinata y lo envio

_._

_._

* * *

**EN LA TARDE..._  
_**

_-ya me dime como es...-_dijo hanabi

_-se que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga...-_dijo hinata

_-exacto...anda dime..-_dijo hanabi

_-bien..el es naruto y es...-_dijo hinata_-mi novio.._

_-de verdad...-_dijo hanabi

_-si...pero no le cuentes nada a nadie entiendes..-_dijo hinata

_-si...no le contare nada...-_dijo hanabi

_-gracias...hermana...-_dijo hinata

_._

_._

**_Ending_**

_._

_._

_So near, but so far away you'll forever be_  
_ locked within my heart, presence in the air the melody_

_So far but so close we stay we shall never be_  
_ lost within our hearts_  
_ the phantom star, we both will see_

_But when the end comes will it take it all away?_  
_ sweeping our memories, erasing time that we so much shared_  
_ when the end comes everything fade away_  
_ don't let it come undone within our hearts let it stay_  
_ even when..._

_But when the end comes_  
_ hold you in my arms and I will take all of your pain away_  
_ hold on our memories, rebuilding time that we so much will share_  
_ the end comes_  
_ we'll find each other bound by our soul only our pain can fade away_  
_ don't let it come undone within our hearts let it stay_  
_ even when..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. ¡¡AVISO!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Aviso!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_perdonen por no poder terminar esta historia me tomare un pequeño descanso ya que tengo muchas cosas en mente en la universidad...pero les prometo terminarla en verdad espero que me conprendan...pero les dejo a mi amiga con su nueva historia espero que sean buenos con ellas y comprensible...es nueva en ella...fui yo que la convenci de que la hiciera porque lei su historia con fome lo que me contaba y la anime de que la subiera _

_ella es N.H 4Ever.. espero que sea buena su critica y tengale mucha paciencia_

_._

_._

_Les prometo de que la terminare pero por ahora se la dejo a mi amiga N.H 4Ever..y espero que termine lo mas pronto posible con las tareas de la universidad...confio en que ella podra hacerlo...confio en ustedes..._

_._

_._

_ATTE..._

_NaruHina 033_


End file.
